


Animals

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Kink, Knotting, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, explicit - Freeform, omega!reader, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alpha!Sam and reader smut based on the song by Maroon 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

Throwing your bag across the room, you grabbed two towels off of the dresser and headed straight for the bathrooms. The ghouls you’d been hunting with Garth had been harder than either of you had anticipated – they were dead now, but you had a weeks worth of grime to get rid of, thanks to a crappy motel with no working showers. Garth had dropped you off, and your first and only objective was to get under a nice hot spray.

You sent up a silent prayer that the Men Of Letters had been thoughtful enough to install showers with decent pressure and the boiler was constantly on, so the bathroom was full of steam in no time, and you stripped your filthy clothes off, tossing them into a corner. With a sigh of relief, you stepped under the spray, letting the water run over your back. Your skin was marred with scratches and bruises, but at least you could wash the dirt away.

Turning to the tiled wall, you folded your arms and leant against them, looking down and watching the water run down over your breasts and stomach. It splashed against the wall, drawing intricate patterns against the off yellow tiles. For a few moments, you remained there, revelling in the feeling of the warm water on your sore skin.

A tightening in your belly made you squeeze your eyes shut and you groaned as it was followed by a cramp. You knew you’d been cutting it fine this week, and with Sam two states over, it was likely to be a long while before you could solve this new, albeit reoccurring, problem.

Sometimes it really sucked having the biology of an Omega and the mindset of an Alpha. Of course, you’d never expected to present as either. You came from a long ass line of Betas, and although you’d lucked out in finding Sam as an Alpha, you’d be _much_ happier if you didn’t have to deal with the crippling heats.

Reaching upwards, you grabbed for the shampoo and took your time massaging it into your hair. It felt ridiculously good to clean yourself off, and you paid no mind to the water running from your feet that was more blood and grime than H-two-O. Leaving the shampoo to do it’s job for a moment, you leant forward, letting the hot spray soothe the aches in your back.

There was one thing about being a hunter that you refused to adhere to – you didn’t do cheap products. You liked your expensive shampoos and conditioners, and the sublime raspberry and vanilla body wash that you’d picked up in a little boutique in New York. You enjoyed having clean nails and shaved, smooth skin. The boys constantly mocked you for it, but you weren’t above having a moan because you’d chipped a nail beheading a vampire. If anything, you felt being a female hunter was more hardcore – you were a delicate fucking flower, despite what Dean said.

Another cramp seized you, and you groaned, going down on one knee in the shower, swearing softly as you accidentally inhaled a combination of shampoo and water. It made you choke, and you wiped your eyes, standing to wash the shampoo from your hair. The rest of your shower was all business, and sooner than you’d have liked, you were stepping out of the stall, heading for the mirror. You brushed your teeth swiftly, getting rid of the taste of blood and shampoo that wasn’t particularly appealing, then headed to your room, aiming straight for the top drawer of the dresser. It was way to late to suppress this heat, but maybe some painkillers would take the edge off. Seeing the remote for your stereo on the dresser, you decided that some loud music wouldn’t hurt. The boys weren’t due home for at least another two days. The stereo clicked on, and the radio starting playing loudly. Maroon 5 blasted out and you smiled, recognising the song.

_Baby, I’m preying on you tonight_ _  
_ _Hunt you down eat you alive_ _  
_ _Just like animals, animals, like animals_

Swaying your hips a little, you took two painkillers, removing your towel and padding across the room, bending over to search the bottom of your wardrobe for something loose and cool to wear. The music was so loud, you didn’t hear the door to your room open.

_Maybe you think that you can hide_ _  
_ _I can smell your scent from miles_ _  
_ _Just like animals, animals, like animals_ _  
_ _Baby, I’m_

Two hands landed on your hips, and your first instinct was panic, but then the smell hit you and you stood, turning to face your Alpha. Sam smiled at you, his hands running up over your bare skin to cup your cheeks.

‘You’re here.’ You whispered and he nodded.

'I’m here.’ He kissed you softly. 'You’re in heat already?’

'I only just got back. I didn’t think it would hit this soon.’

'Good thing we finished up early. How was your hunt?’ Sam’s fingers were stroking your face softly as he spoke, his eyes focused on your lips.

'Hard. But we got it done. I had to shower, it was kinda gross.’

'Baby, you’re never gross.’ He pushed his lips against yours, kissing you firmly this time, his tongue seeking entrance to your mouth. 'I missed you.’ His voice was quiet as he pulled away. 'I guess now I know why I was so eager to get back.’ You grimaced as another cramp punched the air out of you and Sam frowned. 'That bad?’

'It’s not the best feeling in the world.’ You sagged against him and he held you close, his hands moving over your shoulders and down your back. You groaned as he caught a bruise that had yet to make itself visible.

'Really was a hard hunt, huh?’

'It got done.’

_So what you trying to do to me_ _  
_ _It’s like we can’t stop we’re enemies_ _  
_ _But we get along when I’m inside you_ _  
_ _You’re like a drug that’s killing me_ _  
_ _I cut you out entirely_ _  
_ _But I get so high when I’m inside you_

Sam pulled back, holding you firmly. 'Fuck, you smell amazing.’ His eyes glazed and the temperature in the room soared as your hormones ran wild and your Alpha grinned. 'And it isn’t just the body wash.’

'You like that one.’ You protested weakly, unable to think as clearly as you would like. Sam’s thumb grazed your left nipple and you almost collapsed.

'Yeah, but your natural scent.’ He inhaled deeply, cupping your breast fully. 'You could be covered in mud and I’d still smell you. Still want you.’ His free hand took yours, leading it to the bulge in his jeans. 'Are you as wet as I am hard?’

_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_ _  
_ _You can find other fish in the sea_ _  
_ _You can pretend it’s meant to be_ _  
_ _But you can’t stay away from me_ _  
_ _I can still hear you making that sound_ _  
_ _Taking me down, rolling on the ground_ _  
_ _You can pretend that it was me_ _  
_ _But no_

'You know I am.’

'Good.’ He picked you up, moving you over to the bed and laying you down. You didn’t resist, simply watching as Sam stripped, revealing his chiselled abs and firm thighs, his cock jutting proudly from his body as he stood looking down at you. 'I love coming back to you. Love it when we can be back together. If I could give up hunting and just worship your body for the rest of our lives…fuck…you know I would.’

You giggled. 'That’s not exactly practical. Girl’s gotta eat.’

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'I got something you can swallow.’

'Jeez, are you channelling Dean or something?’

He fell on you then, biting at your neck. 'Can we not mention my sex starved brother right now?’

'You best take my mind off him then. He is an attractive specimen.’

A growl fell from his lips at your words, and he clamped down hard on your skin with blunt teeth, sucking hard. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but it was enough to bring blood to the surface. 'You’re mine. I won’t share.’

'Calm down, Neanderthal. You know I wouldn’t look at another Alpha. I’m yours.’

He didn’t respond, keeping his focus on marking you however he could. As he moved down, over your breasts to your stomach, he found a scratch that stretched from your belly button to your left hip. Looking up, his eyes met yours and you shrugged.

'Wasn’t quick enough. Ghoul got in a good shot. It’s not deep.’

Sam nodded, then poked his tongue out, delicately lapping at the wound. It feel good, and you arched your back a little, smiling as he continued his journey southwards.

'I hate to be a party pooper, but seriously, could you just knot me? We can play later.’ Your words were raspy, and Sam grinned, crawling back up your body to kiss your lips hard. 'Sorry to be all business.’

'Don’t be sorry. Been thinking about sinking my cock into you the whole way home.’

_Baby, I’m preying on you tonight_ _  
_ _Hunt you down eat you alive_ _  
_ _Just like animals, animals, like animals_   
_Maybe you think that you can hide_ _  
_ _I can smell your scent from miles_ _  
_ _Just like animals, animals, like animals_ _  
_ _Baby, I’m_

His cock twitched against your thigh, echoing his sentiments, and you spread your legs further, allowing him access to you. Sam shook his head, and knelt up, pulling you with him. 'Turn around.’ You adhered to his order, and he manoeuvred you towards the head board, picking up your hands and placing them on top. He used his knees to push yours apart, one hand wrapping around his cock.

_So if I run it’s not enough_ _  
_ _You’re still in my head forever stuck_ _  
_ _So you can do what you wanna do_ _  
_ _I love your lies, I’ll eat 'em up_ _  
_ _But don’t deny the animal_ _  
_ _That comes alive when I’m inside you_

He rubbed against you, and you groaned as he brushed your clit, before he lined his cock up with your entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside, almost lifting you up as he finally filled you, and you both moaned as he bottomed out, keeping still for a moment as you adjusted. Your tightness surrounded him and he kissed along your neck, panting in your ear.

'So tight, so wet. Missed you.’

'I missed you too.’ You responded, your tone breezy as he started to move. 'Hate being away from you.’

'Me too.’ Sam gasped, his hips rotating as he thrust into you.

_Yeah, you can start over you can run free_ _  
_ _You can find other fish in the sea_ _  
_ _You can pretend it’s meant to be_ _  
_ _But you can’t stay away from me_ _  
_ _I can still hear you making that sound_ _  
_ _Taking me down rolling on the ground_ _  
_ _You can pretend that it was me_ _  
_ _But no_

You cried out as he reached around your waist, his hand seeking out your clitoris. He tweaked it hard and you screamed, pushing back against him, ignoring the pulsing from the various bruises and scratches. Sam held you firmly, continuing his punishing rhythm.

_Baby, I’m preying on you tonight_ _  
_ _Hunt you down eat you alive_ _  
_ _Just like animals, animals, like animals_

It probably would have hurt, but you were built strong, and it was one of the things Sam loved about you. He had fucked you harder than this before, left you shaking and whimpering from too many orgasms to count. But you always begged for more, begged for him to keep going.

_Maybe you think that you can hide_ _  
_ _I can smell your scent from miles_ _  
_ _Just like animals, animals, like animals_ _  
_ _Baby, I’m_

Your orgasm hit like a two tonne semi, and you fell forward a little, using the headboard to hold yourself up under Sam’s pounding, and his hands kept you in place, allowing you to enjoy the full extent of the pleasure he was dragging out of you. His fingers kept working at your clit, and your walls tightened around him, even as his cock began to swell, his knot filling. He was close, but he was determined to continue fucking you until the last moment.

_Don’t tell no lie_ _  
_ _You can’t deny_ _  
_ _The beast inside_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

His teeth found your neck again, and this time he did break the skin, a thin rivulet of blood slipping over your collarbone. It didn’t hurt, and you writhed underneath him, his movement slowing as his knot lodged him inside you, stopping him from moving any further. With a growl against your skin, his cock flooded your cunt with his cum, and he stayed with his teeth buried in your neck until he’d finished cumming.

_No, girl, don’t lie_ _  
_ _You can’t deny_ _  
_ _The beast inside_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

It seemed like forever until he removed his teeth but you didn’t want to move. Sam’s strong arms picked you up and scooted you both down the bed, holding you close against his body as he settled on the mattress, using his free hand to pull the covers over you.

_Yo…_ _  
_ _Whoa…_ _  
_ _Whoa…_ _  
_ _Just like animals, animals, like animals_ _  
_ _Just like animals, animals, like animals_ _  
_ _Ow_

'Sleep, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.’ He whispered, and you smiled, tucking your head into the pillow.

'I know you aren’t.’ You replied, enjoying the warmth of his body against yours, connected intimately. 'I’m yours.’

'And I’m yours.’ Sam smiled, giving a little half laugh. He hated the one way power trips that other Alphas rode. He loved your take-no-shit attitude, and always wanted you to know that he was as much yours as you were his. 'I love you, Y/N.’

_Baby, I’m preying on you tonight_ _  
_ _Hunt you down eat you alive_ _  
_ _Just like animals, animals, like animals_

With the heat sated for now, the cramps gone and a deep feeling of satisfaction running through your veins, you managed to form the words to reply to his declaration on your lips, but before you could speak them aloud, you were asleep. Sam chuckled, kissing your shoulder, before allowing his own eyes to shut.

_Maybe you think that you can hide_ _  
_ _I can smell your scent from miles_ _  
_ _Just like animals, animals, like animals_ _  
_ _Baby, I’m_ _  
_ _Don’t tell no lie_ _  
_ _You can’t deny_ _  
_ _That beast inside_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _No, girl, don’t lie_ _  
_ _You can’t deny_ _  
_ _That beast inside_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_


End file.
